


2am

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	2am

"2am was created for writers, lovers, poets, visionaries, philosophers and free-thinkers."

Them, and two horny fuckers on a double bed with the house to themselves.  
You have me there, ass-naked and ready for you, a scarf binding my hands together in front of me, waiting as you rub Vaseline onto your hard dick, so that it's slick and primed for fucking me.

I wait, not questioning you, till I feel the tip of your dick against my ass, and your arms reaching round to grab a firm hold on my tits as you pull me towards you, pushing your dick inside my tight asshole. You bring yourself in, balls deep, hearing me whine at the size of you, stretching my asshole and you ease in and out relentlessly, each time deeper and faster than the last. You pick up the pace, hearing your nuts smack against my ass as you pound it over and over, driving me more and more insane. I want to cry out, but as I get louder your response is to push my face into the pillow, where I can bite into it and have my moans muffled. You tug at my sore nipples, telling me to stay quiet as you fuck my ass, smacking it several times, gripping onto me as you pound me. The feel of your dick far inside of me drives me over the edge, and you can see how intense it is for me when I can't stop my arms from shaking and can barely stay up on all fours for you. I try hard not to cry out, as even the slightest whimper gains me another merciless spank from your strong hands. I have to keep up with you, letting me use me, own me, show me that every part of me is yours. And you make sure that I know it, fucking my asshole until you cum hard and fast into me, pulling out a few seconds later to squirt some onto my back. 


End file.
